


忘了你的眼睛（上）

by Milomua



Category: animation - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomua/pseuds/Milomua





	忘了你的眼睛（上）

扬手，瞄准。  
  
两枪解决掉随他身形旋转的摄像头，闪着银光的柯尔特左轮别在腰后，活动着手腕，阿尔飞起一脚踹开王耀办公室的门。  
  
坏掉的冷光明明灭灭地打着，阴惨惨地照亮阿尔身后长长的走廊。走廊上横七竖八地躺满了人，约莫二十几个，有的捂着身体尖声惨叫，有的披头散发，抽搐着嚎啕大哭。崩溃的人们都没有外伤，却仿佛肉体毁灭般歇斯底里。  
  
蓝色眼眸跳跃了一下，随即黯了下来，波澜不起。  
  
“就算只是五感控制而已，你下手也太狠了点吧。”  
  
倚着桌沿，王耀双手抱胸闲闲转身。阿尔看到黑色的布条横在他脸上，对比之下，终日不见阳光的面孔几近透明。百叶窗没有完全拉开，嫣红的余晖顺着缝隙丝丝缕缕漏进来，照在王耀的白衬衫上，映出一抹暗淡的血色。  
  
阿尔从鼻梁上勾下平光眼镜，扔到一边。  
  
王耀偏头听音，唇线紧抿，透着几分凉薄。  
  
柯尔特黑洞洞的枪口指向王耀：“听好了，hero会把那该死的黑布条扯碎，然后毁了你，从灵魂到肉体。”  
  
后两个字咬得很重。  
  
“发表中二的言论之前先把你那把蠢的要死的枪收起来。”无视阿尔的挑衅，王耀漫不经心地把玩着匕首，细碎的银光在指间一闪而过。王耀指指脸，跳跃的声线甚至含着笑意：“想扯这个，恐怕你得跟我玩近战。”  
  
阿尔咬了咬牙，蓝眸暗流汹涌。  
  
不加掩饰的杀气袭向小腹，王耀侧身躲过，顺手抓住阿尔的胳膊。那只手似乎并没有用太大力道，阿尔尝试着抽出手臂或者掀翻王耀，却被牢牢制住动弹不得。  
  
王耀皱了皱眉。  
  
“阿尔，我没有和你战斗的打算。刚刚我以为你被反控制了，但你似乎并没有……你抽了什么疯？”  
  
阿尔眯起眼睛，一个字一个字从牙缝里挤出来：“我们都知道亚瑟死了，早就死了！”  
  
王耀浑身一僵，阿尔痛得眼角一弯，以为王耀要活活把自己手臂捏断。  
  
“提这个做什么？”  
  
“而你！你一直在逃避现实！你一直在自欺欺人！你说你可以接受他殉职，只是因为你心里压根就不信他死了！你一直一直在等他！”  
  
“闭嘴！”  
  
阿尔苦笑一声。“我只是他的替代品不是吗？我和他有相似的能力，所以我代替他做你的搭档，我代替他给你挡子弹，我代替他跟你上床！”  
  
“我叫你闭嘴你没听到吗！”寒意弥漫开来，王耀浑身发抖。下意识抓紧了阿尔的胳膊，飞起一脚狠狠踹向青年胸口。阿尔的身体飞出去撞上了在身后的书架，几排厚重的精装书砸在身上。他踉跄着直起身子，水晶雕塑锋利的基座在他额角划了道口子，血蜿蜒而下模糊了视线。  
  
阿尔抬手抿去唇角的血迹，目光狠戾：“认清事实吧王耀，今天我就让你知道，你他妈到底是谁的人！”  
  
进攻暴虐了起来，不论是力道，还是节奏。阿尔的攻击没有章法，挥出的拳头根本不顾及砸到的是王耀还是墙。耳边拳风的流动乱七八糟，王耀的判断稍有迟疑，立刻被阿尔捕捉到空隙，一个过肩摔狠狠摔在地上。  
  
王耀头撞在地上，耳边嗡地一声。阿尔的天生怪力完全爆发出来，王耀跪在地上撑起自己，一丝腥甜噎在喉头。他还没来得及把血咳出来，地板的颤动明确传达了危机，索性就势一滚，随即听到拳头和木头相撞的沉闷声响。劈散的木屑溅在脸上，伤口的疼痛细碎而尖利。  
  
疯了。王耀想，他是认真地要杀掉我啊。  
  
其实阿尔的近身搏斗一直不及格，一方面他主要是精神攻击，攻击无效还能玩枪，另一方面是王耀负责他的人身安全。王耀长刀所及之处，已为阿尔的战斗划出一道绝对领域。就算王耀不在，伊万也会负起责任，至于阿尔领不领伊万的情，俩人会不会在攘外之前自己就内讧起来，那就是另外一件事情了。  
  
阿尔的攻击虽然随心所欲，但你来我往十几回合下来，老道如王耀也能捕捉到他的一些习惯意识，闪躲也开始变得有效率。阿尔毕竟年轻，几下落空也难免暴躁。他不能理解王耀是如何在不知不觉中掌控了战斗的节奏的，也不知道王耀是怎么在千钧一发中准确地判断出躲闪的方向的。但他很清楚，有那么几次只要王耀的匕首再偏上几寸，就能准确地在他的大动脉上放放血。  
  
但王耀没有这样做。  
  
王耀依然在忍让他，依然把他看作同伴。或者说，一个孩子。再或者说，亚瑟留给他的，作为替身的遗产。  
  
王耀仍然自以为是地用他自己的方式保护他，阿尔都知道。  
  
这种保护已经成了一种可怕的习惯，也许王耀自己都没有意识到，他避开要害的试图是那么明显，而他一直紧绷的嘴角，已经随着战斗的驾轻就熟，弯的很温柔。  
  
温柔得让阿尔简直想就这么揪住他的衣领把他按在墙上，扣住他的手腕啃上他的唇，狠狠地揉捏他爱抚他贯穿他弄脏他，让他身上布满一塌糊涂的白浊，哭叫着喊他的名字求他轻一点求他停下来，他会用他沙哑却性感的声音呻吟着喊他阿尔弗，阿尔弗雷德琼斯。  
  
不是亚瑟！不是！  
  
他是阿尔弗雷德！骄傲，张扬，世界的Hero！谁也不能把他当作任何人的替代品！任何做错事的人，都会付出代价！  
  
就算那个人是王耀！  
  
不如说，也许只是王耀……  
  
一滴墨水散入清水中，阿尔的眸色幽深而浑浊，猛地伸长手臂扣住王耀的脖子，趁他发怔的瞬间向前狠狠一搂，紧接着提起右膝，又快又狠地撞在王耀的小腹上。  
  
王耀闷哼一声，一口血喷在阿尔胸口。匕首在指尖飞快地旋了一圈，利器破空，银线闪过，风吹发断之际，冷汗划过脸颊，刀刃终究还是在距离阿尔的脖颈三厘米的地方堪堪停住。  
  
阿尔面无表情，握在王耀手腕的手施了力，腕骨碎裂的声音轻微而清晰。  
  
阿尔满意地看见王耀本就没有血色的脸一瞬间死灰般的惨白，光洁的额头渗出细细密密的汗珠，表情因痛苦而扭曲起来，就像一块大理石的面具出现了裂痕，就像不曾蒙尘的偶像堕下神坛。  
  
“反正一会儿功夫你就能恢复好不是么？”阿尔垂下眼帘，声音低喃仿若情人叹息，“我真他妈想让你多疼一会。”  
  
黑色鬓发被血粘住，湿淋淋地贴在苍白的脸上，淡色的唇上印着因隐忍而咬出的血丝，黑色的布条蒙住眼睛，无端生出让人想要狠狠凌虐的美感。  
阿尔眯起眼睛。  
  
你不知道你这副样子简直有多美。  
  
更棒的是这样的你只有我能看到。  
  
抓住王耀的头发向后扯开，阿尔偏头欣赏了一下。视线顺着着线条完美的下巴舔过喉结，探入诱人的锁骨里。察觉到王耀因吃痛而挣扎着，阿尔哼笑出声，抓起他的身体狠狠向墙上掷过去。王耀本来体重就偏轻，此刻被阿尔抬手扔飞，就像一个坏掉的风筝。  
  
后背撞在墙面的一瞬间王耀错以为自己的五脏六腑移了位。头疼欲裂，胃也因为轻微的脑震荡翻滚着，嘴里又酸又苦。王耀撑着墙站起身，膝盖骨也受伤了，他踉跄了一下，仰脸靠在墙上，大口喘息。  
  
还好左手还能动，王耀抽出了长靴里的另一把匕首。  
  
阿尔已经走到了他的面前。  
  
“王耀，你都这样子了，还要打？”  
  
王耀想笑，一笑又牵动了嘴角的伤口，只得龇牙咧嘴地嘶嘶抽气：“当然得打啊，要是败在你的精神控制下我无话可说，可这是体术，体术败给你还真伤自尊……”  
  
阿尔脸色越来越难看，抬手去捏王耀的脖子。王耀早有准备，脚下一抹，鱼似的沿着墙滑了开去，王耀的腰腹纤细却不纤弱，躲开的瞬间阿尔甚至没看清他的动作，眼前银光一闪，王耀的匕首已经反手向他的肩膀扎了过来。  
  
同之前狂风骤雨的攻击相比，王耀的动作简直称得上迟缓。这是个矛盾的事情，但阿尔确确实实能够看见匕首刀尖割裂空气时，气流鼓荡着的颤抖。阿尔睁大双眼，他无法描述这种奇妙的感觉，这一瞬间仿佛连同自己的动作一起，整个世界打了慢镜头。  
  
快的可以躲开，慢的却无法逃离！  
  
阿尔眼睁睁地看着匕首的尖锋没进身体，飞溅的鲜血烫伤了他的脸颊，连疼痛都变得后知后觉！  
  
阿尔忍不住哼了一声，王耀的身体颤抖了一下，手腕立刻抬高后缩，想抽出匕首。  
  
却被阿尔握住。  
  
同之前捏碎腕骨的力道不同，阿尔的动作很轻柔，仿佛对待一件珍贵的瓷器，稍稍的蛮力都会将其捻碎，再也无法拼起。  
  
王耀抽了口气，五指张开，想要松开匕首。  
  
王耀看不见，但他能听到血液从伤口汩汩而出的声音，也能感觉到随着眼前人心脏一下一下强劲有力的跳动，一股一股向外喷涌的粘腻。粘腻沾染到了他的手上，燃起星火燎原的火焰，从指尖一直烧到心尖。  
  
这烧灼的感觉比身体的疼痛更让人难以忍受。  
  
“你松手，阿尔，松手……”王耀慌乱起来，偏偏挣不动。  
  
“我不松。”失血过多让阿尔的脸上一片惨白，连声音都飘忽了起来。“我怕我一松，你就跑掉了。”  
  
阿尔向前挪动了一下身体，刀身又没入一寸。  
  
“我叫阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，喜欢可乐和汉堡，愿望是成为世界的hero。”  
  
刀锋割裂筋肉，冷汗打湿了王耀的衬衫，王耀拼命向后拔匕首，却被阿尔牢牢揿住。阿尔笑了笑，又向前走了一步。  
  
“hero注意到了一个有黑头发的男人，虽然不想承认，但他真的很强呢。为什么会留意呢，大概是因为他对hero很温柔吧？”  
  
王耀靠在墙上，浑身瘫软。低下头用另一只手捂住狼狈不堪的脸。黑色布条也是湿漉漉的，不知道是汗是泪，还是血。  
  
阿尔还在往前走，血还在流。  
  
“可他只把我当孩子。”  
  
“我却想要占有他。”  
  
“我喜欢他看我的眼神，我喜欢他琥珀色的瞳孔。hero愿意为他放弃一切，只要他肯从心底里施舍我哪怕一眼。”  
  
“阿尔，别说了，你别说了……”  
  
匕首已经完全没入，阿尔紧紧压着王耀，只隔了一个刀柄的距离。两个人的姿势扭曲而诡异，阿尔高大的身躯封住了王耀所有可能逃开的方向，骨节分明的手死死抓住王耀的手摁在刀柄上，看上去却像王耀欲拒还迎地推拒。  
  
“求求你了王耀，如果你不肯向我走过来，那么在我追过来的时候能不能别赶我走开？”  
  
“别闹了，我知道你是阿尔，我知道的啊……”  
  
阿尔另一只手轻柔地抓住王耀的手腕，把它从王耀的脸上挪开，抬高，扣在墙上。  
  
王耀抬起脸，百叶窗透进的阳光照在他的嘴唇上，胭脂般热烈而热情。阿尔的呼吸滚烫起来，王耀轻轻张开了唇，暧昧邀请。  
  
阿尔笑了起来。俯下脸，齿间起合咬住黑色布条，歪头扯落。  
  
乍然流泻的金眸仿佛淬了全世界的光芒，在逐渐昏暗的办公室内闪闪发亮。猛然暴露在光线中让王耀有些不适应，下意识地眯起眼睛，阿尔的气息恰到好处地压了过来，嘴唇被啃咬，轻微的麻痒让王耀责怪地抬眼瞪向胸口还插着刀就开始动手动脚的某人，却蓦然撞进一片波涛汹涌的冰海里。  
  
被冰冷的海水包围着，整个人向无尽的黑暗里下坠再下坠。阳光在海平面发生折射，炫目的白色，波光粼粼。  
  
柔软的黑发散开，随着水波轻轻晃荡，世界安静。  
  
金眸的神采一点点黯淡下去，目光冰凉而空洞。阿尔撤了力道，王耀的身体贴着墙直直滑了下去，人偶一样精致而毫无生气。阿尔不以为然地拔掉胸口的刀——血还在涌，伤口还很痛，但并不曾触及动脉的伤口简直是小事一桩——王耀最后还是忍不下心下杀手，错开了那几条最重要的血管。  
  
阿尔冷笑。俯下身子将人抱进怀里，嘴唇覆上王耀的眼角，将干涸的眼泪吻去。碎吻从眼角延至鬓发，含住幼白的耳垂轻轻吸吮。手指抚上衬衫的扣子，一路解下去。  
  
“呐，耀，还记得我刚进来时说过什么吗？我会毁了你，从灵魂到肉体。”把头埋在王耀的脖颈间贪婪地呼吸着爱人的气息，阿尔闭上眼睛，喘息湿濡火热，浑身的血液变得滚烫，下身的兄弟微微勃动着坚硬。  
  
“耀……你给我看清，亚瑟给得了你的，我也能给你。他给不了你的，我能给你更多！”  
  
“别再把我和那个废物混为一谈！”  
  
抱起王耀走进里间，阿尔把怀中僵硬的身体向床上丢去。   


夜还很长。


End file.
